Better this time
by Kudo Nachie
Summary: Ryu, a guy from Aomori moves to Tokyo and gets to see Anna once again since he last saw her when they were kids. Seeing Anna once again brings back memories of regret for not being able to be a knight her shining armor. Given this second chance, he now wants to be a better and braver guy this time for Anna. Will this change the current state of relationship between Yoh and Anna?
1. Someone from the past

"Okay, everyone. Please settle down. Today, you guys are going to have a new classmate," declared the teacher. "This is Toyama Ryu. He came all the way from Aomori and new to town. Hope you all get along."

"Haiiii!" replied the students.

"Anyway, Ryu-kun, any words for us?" the teacher asked with anticipation.

The new student then spoke and said, "I am Toyama Ryu. My family and I are new to town so I am in your care. It is nice meeting you all!" He flashed a very sweet smile and his classmates welcomed him very warmly.

"Ehh? Isn't he cute?" said one to her seatmate.

"Yes, he is," the other one replied. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend or someone. Kyaaah! He's really cute and he seems nice."

With his charm, most girls in the class are talking about him and looking forward to hanging out with him. The usual plain classroom was suddenly filled with moe flowers. The boys, on the other hand, are feeling a little jealous and intimidated with this new kid gaining all the attention from girls.

"Now, then, Ryu-kun," the teacher said. "I wonder where you will be seated." Looking around the room for empty seats, he spotted the one next to Anna in the back row. She then turned to Ryu. "Ryu-kun, your seat will be next to Kyoyama Anna at the back.

Ryu's eyes widened upon hearing Anna's name. He said to himself, "Anna.. Could she be?" He shrugged his head. "It can't be. This is Tokyo. There is just no way that it is her." His head was bowed down so absorbed in his thoughts that he can't even hear the teacher and all the chattering around.

"Ryu-kun. Ryu-kun. RYUUU-kun."

Snapping out of it, he looked at the teacher and apologized.

"Feeling nervous? Don't worry, they are all nice kids."

"That's right, Ryu-kun. We'll be your friends. We're all excited about you," said one girl in class.

"Thank you very much!" Ryu responded with the same sweet smile that made all the girls blush.

The teacher is now about to start the class and requested Ryu to go to his designated seat. When he was seated, he looked at Anna. His eyes never went away from her and all thoughts from earlier came back again.

"What is it?" said Anna coldly while jotting down notes and not even looking at the newcomer.

He was a little shocked and just smiled. "Sorry, it is nothing. Maybe I scared you a little bit looking at you like that. But I am not a creep or a pervert or something. It's just that I remember a girl when I was young when I heard your name and saw you. Gomene."

"Well, whatever. Just don't stare at me like that again."

"Yes. I'm sorry." Ryu then picked up his notebook and pen to jot down notes too. But still, the thoughts won't go away. He still remembers the blonde little girl he met way back in Aomori. The girl that he met and left behind. The girl that he was too scared to defend. The girl that he wants to see again so badly.

Without him realizing it, he was again staring at Anna with all those questions lingering inside his head. Anna looked at him this time with a really annoyed face. "Hey! Did I not tell you to stop looking that way? It's annoying!"

Snapping out, Ryu bowed his head and apologized again to Anna feeling so embarrassed. " _What is wrong with me? I hope she doesn't think I am some kind of weirdo_."

Anna just sighed and went back to jotting down notes. Ryu did the same feeling stupid about being caught staring at Anna twice.

The bell rang and the teacher left for her next class. Everyone is back to chattering and making plans on what to do after class, club activities, the upcoming exams and a lot more. But of course, with a newcomer in class, they are all curious about him especially the girls. Anna left immediately to go outside not caring even one bit about everyone around. Ryu was surprised not seeing Anna next to him. He was about to stand up and catch her but some girls approached him.

"Ryu-kun, right?" said one girl.

He again flashed his friendly smile and the girls' hearts started beating fast. "Yes. You two are-?"

Blushing and feeling giddy, they introduced themselves.

"I am Kobayashi Mika."

"And I am Kuraki Rina."

"Nice meeting you, Ryu-kun!" the girls said in chorus.

"Nice meeting you too."

Little by little, the crowd around him became thicker. Questions over here and there. He wants to talk to everyone but his mind won't go off from the girl in the past and Anna. To clear his mind and answer all the questions in his head, he decided to talk to Anna and make confirmations. He was looking at the door the whole time waiting for Anna to come back.

At last, the long wait is over. He only waited for a few minutes but it felt like an hour to him. Anna is at the door of the classroom. He was about to stand up but got interrupted when the teacher came.

"Start of next period," he told himself. "I still have chances to talk to her, anyway."

The class was finally over everyone is excited for their own after-class plans. Different groups started inviting Ryu to hang out but he refused them all.

"Sorry, everyone. I have important matters to attend to. Next time, I will come with you, I promise."

"Eeehh? It's okay if it is important. We understand."

"Right. You promised to come next time anyway," said the other classmate.

"Thank you everyone." He picked up his bag and went out of the room looking for Anna. With everyone talking to him, he always can't find a chance to talk to Anna. He walked around the campus searching for her but to no result. The sun is about to set so he decided to go home. As he walked home unable to talk to Anna, he let out a huge sigh. He then shifted his eyes to the beautiful orange color of the sun setting and finally felt okay again.

But then, he heard a commotion. There was a skinny guy in glasses being cornered by rough looking guys.

"Ghosts, huh?" said one guy grabbing the poor guy's collar and pressing him against the wall. "You wanna get all the attention that's why you made up that crazy story, right? Pathetic!"

"It's true. I am not trying to impress anyone or anything," he replied really scared with tears and snot all over his face.

Just before his punch lands on the bullied guy's face, Anna comes and blocks the guy's fist.

"You're noisy. Out of the way."

The bully got really angry ready to divert the punch to Anna but before it hits her, she gave a killing glare that scared the hell out of the bullies and they ran away.

"I am telling the truth about the ghost," said the skinny guy still crying and standing firm to his story.

"I know." Anna replied then she just continued to walk and didn't bother to stay.

Seeing this scene, flashbacks appeared in Ryu's head about the girl in his past. It was the same scene, the same reaction from Anna, and the same admiration that he felt when they were kids. Now, he is absolutely sure that that girl and Anna are one and the same person. Amazed, and seeing a chance to speak with Anna, Ryu, ran towards her. " _I won't miss this chance now_."

Now, Ryu is facing Anna. With the beautiful color of the sunset, her hair and dress dancing with the wind, her cool composure, Ryu's eyes widened and was speechless. He was simply amazed that he can't say a word. Seeing Anna like this made him freeze and his mind was with nothing but Anna standing in front of him.

"What is it this time?" asked Anna.

Trying to calm himself, he said, "Anna-san, you might not remember me but it is me, Toyama Ryu. In Aomori, six years ago, we met."

Anna tried to recall the guy and suddenly, flashbacks also appeared in her head. "Oh, it is you." Her response is a little indifferent though.

Ryu's heart beat faster and he grabbed his chest tightly. " _What's this_?" he told himself. " _My heart is beating fast. I can't stop it. And why can't I take my eyes off her_?"

Anna was being impatient. "If you've got nothing more to say, I am leaving."

"Wait, Anna-san!" he grabbed Anna's arm to stop her from walking. He was surprised at what he did. But now, he is closer to Anna and his amazement of her just grew bigger. "I was wondering, Anna-san if we could be friends with you again. Just like six years ago, in Aomori. No, not like that. I mean, better friends."


	2. Ryu's resolve I

Anna was surprised at what Ryu said. "Look here, we were not really that close and we only had one encounter. I don't really see why you are reacting that way. Is it really a big deal?"

"I know, I know, Anna-san. But I really want to be a better guy for you this time. Just let me do that, please?"

Seeing no bad motive from the guy, she just let out a sigh. "Well, whatever. Just don't be a bother to me."

"Okay. Thank you, Anna-san."

Ryu was really relieved and thankful for the second chance he had with Anna. Her replies are always cold and mean but he's still thankful.

He told himself, " _Well, you're really Anna-san. Acting harsh and cold. But.. But I know you're more than just that_."

Anna just continued walking home and Ryu followed her. He kept on asking Anna too many questions enthusiastically but Anna was not interested at all. Then, she stopped walking.

"Didn't I just tell you not to be a bother? Really, so many questions," Anna said with annoyance.

But Ryu wasn't scared nor mad no matter how cold Anna talks to him. He just smiled at her and explained himself. "Sorry, I'm too loud. It's just that I'm so happy to see you again."

"It will be getting dark. Shouldn't you be going home instead of following me?" said Anna

He replied, "No. I intend to walk you home. It's as you said, it will be dark soon so I want to make sure you reach home safely."

"I am fine. I can walk home myself. Besides, there will be nothing for you even if you walk me home. Just go home already." Anna is getting really annoyed this time.

The two were interrupted when Yoh showed up. He was surprised to see Anna and the newcomer together.

"Yoh," said Anna in surprise

"Oh, it's the new guy in class!" Yoh said.

Ryu greeted Yoh. "Toyama Ryu. Nice meeting you."

"Asakura Yoh. Nice meeting you too."

Anna continued walking as the two boys are having a conversation. The two followed her. But then, Ryu noticed that Yoh is still walking with them. He got curious why.

"Hey, Yoh. You live nearby? You live near Anna-san's home?" he asked.

Then, Anna and Yoh stopped. "We're here," said Yoh. "Why don't you come inside Ryu-kun?"

But before he could say yes to Yoh's invitation, he noticed Anna going inside. He was shaking and he can't believe what he is seeing. He told himself, " _Seriously, what is this guy's relationship with Anna-san?_ "

"Ryu-kun?" said Yoh calling him again and waiting for the answer to his invitation.

"Yes. I would like to join you, Yoh-kun," Ryu replied with politeness.

Yoh smiled back and went inside the inn with the visitor. Inside, they saw Anna watching TV.

"I'll be preparing dinner. Feel at home, Ryu-kun." Yoh left them and Ryu joined Anna in watching TV.

Ryu tried again to reach out to Anna. But seeing Anna in Yoh's house acting very comfortable and at home, he got curious. After a while, his eyes widened because he noticed that Anna is not in her uniform anymore. She was wearing a jet black dress. He wasn't able to notice instantly from shock of seeing Anna go inside Yoh's house. He began shaking and feeling uncomfortable. He told himself, " _It can't be.. Anna-san and Yoh-kun.. I have to be sure._ "

He did his best mustering up lots of courage and asked Anna. "Anna-san, are you and Yoh-kun.."

Anna, knowing the question Ryu intends to ask, cut him out. "He's my fiancé."

When he heard this, it was like his world stopped. " _No, It can't be_."

There was complete silence in the room and suddenly, Yoh came in calling the two for dinner.

"Thank you for waiting. Dinner is ready."

Anna stood up and went to the dining room while Ryu is still frozen upon hearing Anna's words.

He said to himself, " _It can't be_." His chest beat so fast and he can't control his body from shaking. His head was bowed down and his fists are tightly clenched. " _Anna-san's marrying Yoh-kun. She already belongs to someone. It can't be._ "

Ryu stood up and decided to leave. He said with complete composure, "I'm sorry Yoh-kun. I forgot I have urgent matters to attend to. I'm sorry I can't have the dinner you prepared. I am going ahead. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Ehh? That' too bad. Are you sure you don't want to stay a little longer? At least have dinner before leaving."

Again, he felt pain in his chest. "I'm sure. Sorry, I am leaving."

Yoh accompanied him outside and waved him goodbye. He didn't even have the guts to say goodbye to Anna. His mind was really messed up as he walked home and lost all his energy.

When Ryu reached home, he went straight to his room so full of thoughts of everything he has heard. His parents asked him if he wants dinner but he politely refused and said that he wants to go to bed.

" _I am so stupid. I got so excited upon seeing Anna again. I thought this is my second chance to make it up to her. I thought this time I will be able to take care of her, be a better man for her. A better man. Really. What am I thinking? It's all too late now, isn't it? It's been years. I can't blame her. I.. I.. I made her wait too long_." As Ryu was dwelling on these thoughts, his tears fell off his cheeks. He just couldn't stop it. The pain he feels in his chest, the thought of Anna being with another guy, the tears.

The following morning, he went to school feeling so down. Everyone in class greeted. He greeted them back but everyone noticed the sadness in his face. Then, came Anna and Yoh who went inside the classroom together. He bowed down. He can't face Anna and Yoh after what he did the night before.

Yoh, worried about Ryu, approached him with Manta.

"Good morning, Ryu-kun. Is everything well?" asked Yoh.

He replied that everything is good but Yoh was able to see through it. He introduced Manta to him and asked for his plans after school.

"You know what, there is a café that Manta and I wanted to try. Would you like to join us?"

"That's right. We could all hang out. We could also walk you around since you are new in town," said Manta.

"Let's all have fun," said Yoh with a big smile. He felt Yoh's sincerity and decided to go with him and Manta. Then, he turned to Anna who is seated just next to Ryu. Ryu got nervous waiting for Anna's answer. He still can't face Anna after their talk the night before.

"Anna, come with us," said Yoh.

"No, thanks. I am busy."

Ryu was relieved when Anna refused. But there was also a part of him that wants to talk to Anna.

"Ok then, so it's gonna be the three of us."

The teacher came and everyone went to their seats.

Class is over and the three headed to the café where they decided to eat. Manta and Yoh tells Ryu of places to visit, their classmates and teachers, and lots of stories. They were having so much fun. For a while, Ryu was able to clear his head.

After a long chat, Yoh excused himself for a bit to go to the comfort room. As Ryu sees Yoh walking, he remembered Anna again. " _Anna.. Yoh.. They're lucky_."

Again, that sadness appeared on his face. Manta noticed this and talked to him.

"Ryu-kun.. Yoh and I, we noticed it since this morning. Something is bothering you, right? We're worried about you." He scratched his head and slightly laughed. 'You may find it weird though because we've just met."

" _They're nice people_ ," he said to himself. Then he decided to open up to Manta.

"Manta-kun, yesterday up until now, I've been thinking of this girl in the past. I met her again and told her that I want us to be better friends. But then, when I saw her with another man.. his man.. his lover or something like that, I was in great pain. I thought it is too late for me now to make it up to her. She now has someone." He stopped for a moment and said, "This is embarrassing, sorry for a lame story."

"No, please continue."

"She's a nice girl although she doesn't show it. People in our town hated her. But it is not her fault. Those people are just stupid. But I was stupid too. I was the most stupid of all because I got scared. I know I had to defend her but I didn't. I was scared that I'll end up being hated as well. But as I said, someone else had that role now. The role to protect her and make her happy. So I felt really pathetic. Just when I thought I can finally be a better friend for her"

Manta just smiled. "She's lucky she has someone like you."

"She's not. I was a coward. The guy she is with now. He's the lucky one."

"But Ryu-kun, may I ask you something?" asked Manta

"Sure."

"You said you want to be better friends, right? I believe you can still be a better friend and make it up to her even with the other guy. But the thing is that guy is causing you pain, right?"

"Yes."

"Then think about it carefully. What is she really to you? It seems to me that you want that knight-in-shining-armor role all to yourself. Are you sure it is just about being a better friend and making it up to her? Also, if you really want things to be better for the two of you this time, shouldn't you be braver? You said it yourself. You were scared back then. Do you think getting scared again this time will make everything better?"

Ryu's eyes widened and his mind was filled with images of Anna. Anna when they were young, Anna when he talked to her on his first day with the sunset, every memory of Anna that he had. He smiled and things suddenly became clear to him. All thanks to Manta's words of wisdom.

"Manta-kun, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Yoh-kun.. and.." He hesitated but took courage to continue. "Yoh-kun.. and.. Anna-san. What are they like?"

"Oh! Yoh-kun is a great guy. He is the nicest person I know."

"And Anna-san?"

"Oh, Anna-san. Well it might not look like it but she's his fiancée. Why do you ask? You find her scary too?" Manta laughed out loud.

"Well, she's a little cold and she's seated next to me." He slightly laughed too.

"You must be wondering how Yoh-kun's future bride was decided this early. I was very shocked too myself at first. Plus, they don't really look like a couple. Actually, it was Yoh-kun's grandma who picked up Anna-san to be Yoh-kun's wife. She was his grandma's apprentice after all. It has been decided since they were kids."

Ryu was shocked with this revelation. "So it was like that."

"Yes."

Yoh went back to his seat and the three resumed their chat.

The three went home after their bonding and when Manta went the other way, Ryu talked to Yoh.

"Yoh-kun."

"Yes?"

"I really had fun today. Thank you very much. Too bad Anna-san can't come. Sorry too about not being able to join you at dinner last night."

"No worries."

"Anyway, please relay this message to Anna-san. I'll do better next time we meet." He said this with his firm resolve to be a better man for Anna.

"Sure. I'll tell her."

 **Hi. This story is kinda like my comeback fanfic. It has been years since I last wrote a fanfic. Sadly, I can't recover my old account. Anyway, my old account is here.** u/2709369/nachieXshin

 **You may also read my previous works here.**

 **Enjoy reading everyone!**


End file.
